Skye Prower
Michael "Skye" Prower Michael Skye Prower is a Two-Tailed fox also known as he Shattered Legend. Personality Skye is normally a kind hearted fox, much like his younger brother Tails, but has a much larger temper and is prone to having outbursts. If one of his closest friends is hurt, he will fight to the death protecting them. However, Skye does spend a lot of his time as a lone wolf, spending his time remembering his friends who he has lost in his life. Background Born as Michael in the early days of the Great War between humans and mobians, he was born with twin tails and was normally called by other people and his childhood friends by the name of "Skye", due to his speed and superiority in the sky. When he turned five, in the final days of the Great War, he suddenly vanished without a trace. It was later discovered to have been kidnapped by unknown assailants who took the child and began to test on him. Physically twisted by the experiments, he was infused with the experimental Omega Chaos Energy -- A force of Chaos energy infused with Pure energy of the Warp of Chaos. It should have killed Skye But it didn't. After almost five years, he escaped his captives and managed to get home. He encountered Fiona Fox on his way back and he took her with him. Another Five years later, he reunited with his family and his younger brother, Tails, and he joined the Freedom Fighters. Two years later, he and the other Freedom Fighters Defeated Doctor "Eggman" Robotnik, and when the world was finally at peace, the world entered a nuclear holocaust. War started up once again, escalating to a full Galactic War eight years later. It ended when Skye's mortal Enemy, known only as the Dark Prime, activated the most devastating weapon known to the galaxy that ultimately destroyed the Alpha Zone. But Skye survived once again. Lost, alone, and fueled with vengence, he crossed the Multiverse for answers and a chance to finally get back against The Dark Prime and restore his homeworld. In his travels, he encountered new friends, such as Flare the Red and Adam Roads, and he reunited with his old friends and family, including his brother and Fiona. With his friends by his side, he continues to fight agains the Dark Prime and his foes of the Alpha Zone. Weapons and Abilities Skye is a fully trained fighter, capable of improvising with the surrounding to gain the advantage against his foes and take them down with force. He uses the Star Sword dubbed only as "Galaxia" which was created by the Seven in the early days of time. He is also trained to use weapons such as the Chrome Desert Eagle he recieved when he was younger. When he was a child, he was infused with Omega Chaos, a powerful energy source thousands of times more dangerous than normal Chaos Energy. He can harness this power and can release it as an attack against his enemies, using chaos moves like Chaos Torrance, Chaos Rupture and Chaos Flare (which he named after his friend and ally, Flare the red) FanFiction Skye Prower is the Protagonist of the upcoming fan fiction dubbed "The Shattered Legend" He appears as the last Alpha and encounters the Prime Freedom Fighters, allying with them as they save both Mobius Prime and Alpha Mobius against the forces of the Dark Prime. Relationships Miles Tails Prower: Skye and Tails are biological brothers from Rosemary. They didn't know either of each other knew they even existed until sometime when Tails turned 7. They formed a very quick brother bond and together created dozens of unique devices that could rival that of Doctor Eggman. During the War, Skye thought he lost his brother in the process, driving him on to fight against the machines. However, he recently discovered that he was alive, but is currently as a vampire. He is unfazed with this fact, and loves him like he always had. Fiona Prower: Skye Prower first met Fiona when he was young. He encoutered her sometime after he returned home, and he offered to take her with him. After a conversation, she accepted the offer. They spent five years together, and over time, Skye began to fall in love with her, unknowing that she felt the same for him. After being injured protecting her, they became a couple. However, during the war, Fiona took matters in her own hands and gave her life protecting her loved one, leaving Skye emotionally shattered. Years later, he was finally reunited with his loved one, and wasted no time rekindling his relationship with her, and officially married her and started a family with 1 son and 2 daughters. Flare the Red: Skye encountered Flare sometime after he made his way to Mobius Prime. Though first encounters weren't friendly, they became quick friends. Although they had fallouts between each other, they always reconciled and watched each others' backs. Skye loves Flare as a sister, sometimes calling her jokingly as "Flare-ster" they remain good friends. Trivia *Though Skye Prower was revealled to the public in October 2011, his first true appearance dates well back to March 2011, in a few drawings in a sketchbook. Concept art was originally going to have Skye in just a jacket and nothing else, but later was added goggles and a scarf. *Skye Prower has the same nickname as the Skye from the X years later Arc from the Archie Comics, though he is Tails' brother instead of his son. *Skye's sword was meant to be silver, but to make Skye different from other sword welders, it was changed to gold, symbollising his heart of gold and his superiority in a sword fight. *In the Fan fiction "The Shattered Legend" Skye is referred as "a shattered legend" indicating that he could not be the only shattered legend. *After nearly 2 years without updates, Skye Prower has received excessive redesigns in both personality, discription and powers to suit better standards of realism. This also includes the Fan Fiction of the Shattered Legend has been also undergoing redesigns for a much better plot and storyline to fit the terms and consequences of Alpha Zone. See Also http://askskye.deviantart.com/ http://shatteredlegends.deviantart.com/ Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:males